Nameless story
by UsuallyAmazing
Summary: Sasuke: new guy, quickly becomes popular, Naruto: bullied/hated by everyone. When these two meet, a romance quickly grows between the two, and before they realize it, they are willing to do anything for each other ( Even give up any social status ever built ).
1. So I'm new here

Hi Guys! My first fanfic. So if some of you came back, well I updated the chapter.

* * *

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha,"

'Beautiful' is the first word that comes to my mind. He is hot, totally out of my league. He doesn't look nervous at all. He actually looks confident ( he's sexy and he knows it… I guess ).

" I'll have you sit next to Mr. Uzumaki… Mr. Uzumaki please raise your hand," says.

Sasuke starts looking around, and never, not even once do his eyes glance in my direction. Must be thinking Uzumaki is some cool kid sitting with the bimbos and the jocks. And even though everyone in this class knows who I am ( mostly because I won the bully award by being the target of every bully in Konoha high for two years in a row ), not even one soul emits enough kind ooze to look at me, in the purpose of giving Sasuke the hint to my location, therefore, saving me from the nightmare that is being noticed.

Looks like I have no choice.

" , raise your hand," repeats warningly.

I look down at my desk and slowly ( very slowly ) raise my hand until it's straight.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

People are already asking me questions.

"What school were you at before?"

"Do you play any sports?"

"Did you move to Konoha?"

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

I don't want to answer any of them. They are all very annoying. They're not important, so I don't and dad keep telling me to smile, to be nice; that if i'm not, I'll end up alone. But that's what I want. To be alone.

When what I think is the lunch bell rings, I collect my books, and start walking to my locker. I take lefts, and rights, avoiding crowded areas, looking for locker b-345. I finally spot it, and mentally curse. Locker b-344, and b-346 are owned by two girls with extremely large boobs; as soon as they notice me, standing there, looking mildly horrified, they start … for the rest of the year, i'll be sandwiched between these two.

* * *

I don't know how I got here. One moment I'm standing in front of my locker, putting my things in it, the next, I'm being dragged to a table full of people, where I am forced to sit down. Everyone is loud, they're all screaming like the person they're talking to is not sitting right next to them, but three continents away.

I need to get out of here. My eyes look around for the nearest exit. Fortunately, I spot it only a few feet away. I try to be as subtle as I can; slowly drifting away. As soon as I reach the double doors, I push them open, and step outside of the cafeteria. Finally! silence!

My feet just start moving on their own, and I roam around, going nowhere in particular.

I start looking in the classrooms, just for the sake of it. I open door after door, finding every room empty.

When I get to room 460, my sixth sense just gets really tingly. Have you ever had those moments when your brain is just telling you something is about to happen? Yeah… That's what's happening to me. I grab the doorknob, and twist it. I take a peek inside and almost miss the top of a little head hiding behind one of the desks. The head is covered by a white, and blue hoodie.

"I can see you," the head slowly rises, until I can see a face.

Hey… I sit next to this kid in homeroom; what's his name again? Uzu…Uzu...Uzu... Yeah that's all I got. I only remember like… half of his name.

He stands up and starts staring at the ground.

"Hi…" why am I talking to him "my name is…"

"Sasuke Uchiha… I know,"

"oh…"

"... Close the door… please,"

That's when I realize I'm still standing in the doorway, my hand on the doorknob.I quickly step inside, and close the door.

"What's your name?" Ok, I do feel bad, because he remembers my name, and I don't remember his, but… You can't blame me. I was in a bad mood this morning.

"... Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki,"

"oh,"

We just stare at each other for a while. Then Naruto just looks around, and starts blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry I'll leave," he says, then makes for the door.

"No," I say surprising my own self, and also Naruto, because he looks at me, eyes wide.

"Um… Let's… Sit," if you were inside my brain right now, you would see red flashing lights, and hear a voice screaming " attention, all brain cells. This is an emergency. Report to the evacuation room immediately; the mouth cells have taken over. They are now acting on their own. I repeat this an emergency".

He stares at me like I'm from some kind of gooey planet, where they wear blue spandex, and dance around in circles. If I could see myself, i'd be looking at me like that too.

Naruto goes over to a wall, puts his back to it, and slides down. I walk over to him, and do the same.

Ok mouth, I give you complete power… talk.

" So… I'm new here," real smooth Sasuke. Tell him the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are," he pulls his knees to his chest, and hugs them.

"Um...Why are you here?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant, and succeeding only a little.

He looks at the floor, and doesn't answer.

So for the whole lunch period, we just sit there. Him, playing with his shoelaces, and me, watching him play with his shoelaces.

When the bell rings, he just stand up, and walks out. I sit there for a few minutes, staring at the place where he was sitting, before standing up myself, and going to my boob girl sandwich locker ( I found a name for it ).


	2. Room 460

**Hello! New chapter in da hooood ! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **I find myself going back to room 460 every lunch period. He's always there. He used to hide like he did the first time, but now he just sits on the floor, his back to the wall. When I get there, I sit next to him, and neither of us say a word. I enjoy the silence very much.**

 **A couple days ago, I found out why he stays in there. People bully him. They hit him, push him against lockers, take his stuff. I don't know why, but it annoys me. I don't know how many times I've had to stop myself from walking up to the people who hit him, and just beat the crap out of them. But as much as I deny it, social status is very important to me. I do care what people think. Doesn't everyone? I know if I get close to him outside of 460, what little social status I have right now, would just crumble. I want to try talking to him, but he seems like he'd just ignore anything I say.**

 **"** **Hi… Sasuke," sandwich boob girl ( her name's saku… something )**

 **"** **What do you want?" I ask.**

 **"** **Why so cold?" She pretends to be hurt "... anyway, party, tonight, my house, 7:00,"**

 **I groan.**

 **"** **... be there?... Or not?" Saku… something opens the door to math, and we both step in.**

 **"** **Sure," I answer, before I take a seat at the back of the class.**

* * *

 **"** **I'm going to a party tonight," I state as soon as I close the door to 460.**

 **"** **You are," he's sitting there, the same as always.**

 **"** **...Yeah," I sit beside him and stare at his shoes.**

 **How come I never have anything to say when I'm around him? We always just sit here, doing nothing.**

 **"** **Naruto…"**

 **He stops playing with his sweater; I take it as a sign, and continue.**

 **I ask the first question that comes to my mind "Do you hate me?"**

 **"** **No," he answers.**

 **"** **You never say anything," I retort.**

 **"** **You never say anything either," he has a point.**

 **I don't say anything else.**

 **"** **Thank you," he says, surprising me.**

 **"** **For what?"**

 **"** **You're not beating me up,"**

 **"** **Why would I?"**

 **"** **I don't know… everybody does,"**

 **"** **...Oh,"**

 **And we fall silent again.**

* * *

 **I hate my brother with a passion. He is so annoying. Always wants to know what's going on in my life. As soon as I walk in the house, he greets me and asks how my day was. I actually answer, because for some crazy reason that only my brain knows, I don't dread his reaction.**

 **"** **Someone's happy," he points out.**

 **I take a seat at the dinner table and shrug. Him and his coffee transfer from the living room, to the seat next to me.**

 **"** **...Something happen at school today?" He takes a sip of his coffee, and looks at me.**

 **"** **No," I don't want to talk to him.**

 **"** **So why the sudden happiness?"**

 **"** **What sudden happiness?"**

 **"** **You realize you actually uttered words to me... for the first time in how many years...I don't know,** **"** **I did?**

 **"** **I know,"**

 **"** **That's why I'm asking you what happened at school,"**

 **"** **Nothing happened," I state, and for once, since I turned 4, I'm actually telling the truth to my brother.**

 **"** **Meet any new people?" I just glare at him.**

 **"** **Anyone you haven't bitched about yet?" As soon as he asks, I realize. I haven't talked about Naruto to anyone. But if I ever even utter his name outside of room 460, it would not be in front of my brother.**

 **"** **yes," Ok that… slipped out.**

 **"** **oh…" Itachi stares at me.**

 **"** **His name's Naruto,"**

 **"** **... His?"**

 **"** **Yeah,",**

 **"** **Wow… I never imagined you being…" He stops, and sips his coffee.**

 **"** **...Being what?"**

 **"** **Ooohh, nothing,"**

 **"** **Itachi,"**

 **"** **...Nothing," then he runs upstairs leaving me alone.**

 **I decide to watch some T.V before I have to get to Saku...something's party. But I keep wondering what Itachi wanted to say.**

* * *

 **Ok so… I was wondering. Should I put the part where he goes to the part where Sasuke goes to the party? You guys can tell me in the reviews ( if you want)**


	3. I made out with who?

**Hi Guys! New (late) chapter here!**

* * *

I walk down the stairs, ready to go to Saku...Something's party. My first destination is the fridge, because man am I hungry. Itachi is sitting at the table, drinking coffee.. AGAIN… people out there who think coffee isn't an addiction… please, step into my lovely home… meet my brother.

"You look like you're going to a funeral," he states.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I was going for," I retort, grabbing some juice, and cookies from the fridge. Why my mum puts cookies in the fridge, I don't know.

"I bet your underwear is black too," Itachi ponders.

"As a matter of fact, it is."

"Oh! Honey… what happened… Why are you dressed like that ?" My mom's voice is loud, but still somehow pleasing.

She walks into the kitchen, and takes a seat at the dining table.

"Where are you going son?" My father asks coming into the kitchen too.

"To a party," Itachi cuts in.

"Dressed like that ?... Honey," my mom complains.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Anyways…," my father cuts in. "We'll be staying at work late, so you can have the third car,"

"Thanks," I answer, walking to the front entrance, and grabbing my shoes.

I unlock the car's door, and hop into it, turning it on.

The music fills my ears as soon as I enter the house.

"Sasuke!" Saku... something greets me at the entrance ,"Come on in… let's have some fun," she grabs my arm, and pulls me over to a big table full of drinks.

"Drink," she says.

I can hear Itachi's annoying little chibi voice saying " _No don't do it, don't drink,"_

But I do drink. I drink Vodka, and Sake, and Rum, and Martini, and Chivas, and Beer, and Pop, and Water. By the time I'm fulling drunk, I've already made at least four trips to the washroom. My head hurts, my stomach feels weird, my throat is dry, my feet are numb, and I can't see straight. I stumble over to a couch, and sit down, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey there…" A voice whispers in my ear.

Then lips press on mine. They're soft and warm.

I wake up with a throbbing headache. I don't remember a thing from last night. All I know is that right now, I'm having a massive hangover. My head is throbbing, and my body feels numb. I can't feel my hands or my feet.

I sit up, and open my eyes. Apparently, I'm in my room. I attempt to stand, but my feet won't give me that luxury. So I lean on the wall, and start half limping, half sliding to my door. Where should I go first?

The washroom, then downstairs.

"You seem to have had fun," Itachi's voice fills my ears popping balloons.

"Your… friends...dropped you off," he says the word friends like it's not true. "You looked pretty hammered,"

"What time?"

"What time what?"

"What time did they drop me off," I say, grabbing some milk, and cookies for myself.

"Around 3:00," Itachi answers.

I start nibbling my cookie, and taking small sips of my milk.

" _It my birthday, imma spend my money."_ Ignoring the sound, I continue eating.

"Answer the phone Sasuke,"

"What do you want Kiba," I growl into the mouthpiece.

Kiba is the one of my friends. He's nice, but he can really be annoying sometimes.

" _Yo chill fam… who bit you in the ass,"_

"A hangover bit my ass," I answer running my hand through my hair.

" _Nevermind that… that kiss was hot,"_

My ears perk up and my eyes narrow in confusion "What kiss?"

" _When I found you, you were basically eating Sakura's face,"_

So her name's Sakura.

"Wait!WHAT!?"

Itachi eyes me suspiciously, but continues to sip his coffee.

" _Bro… It was moaning all over the place. I think she gave you a blowjob too… "_

"I kissed Sakura," how come I don't remember shit about this?

" _You're so lucky man that girl is hot, and she totally wants you, you should like totally go for it, man if I were you I would've fucked that girl like right there and then I would've…"_

"Aren't you with someone? How shameful Kiba," I hang up, and stare at my screen for a while. I made out with Sakura; now she probably thinks I like her… Great... just awesome...


	4. Something good happened?

HI GUYS! So in my last chapter I didn't explain why I took so long to update. Funny story actually. I had( and still have) a massive writer's block for this story… So yeah.

I'm so sorry but I have this chapter,and another one coming up. Also, I didn't really like writing this chapter, so I apologize if it's a little… I don't know. Weird?

* * *

Today is the worst day of my life. First of all, Sakura is literally hanging on my arm, and I can't get rid of her. She definitely thinks I like her .second of all, math class is so boring, I'm actually starting to consider dropping it, and going for anything else instead; and third of all, I haven't seen Naruto at all today. He wasn't in 460 during lunch, and he wasn't in science this morning. So I had to hang around all these loud people for the whole day, without my one hour of quiet company.

"Sasuke Uchiha, to the principal's office please, again, Sasuke Uchiha to the office," the old lady at the intercom station, calls my name for the first time, since I started school here.

I push my chair back, and stand up. Finally, I can escape this hell hole for at least a minute.

My steps are slow, and steady. An opportunity to laze around shouldn't be wasted. I drink water, go to the washroom, write a little "Sasuke was here" in Kiba's textbook (that the stupid left it on the counter in the washroom), I explore the school from top to bottom, left to right, until I realize that if I continue walking around, they'll call my name again.

The first thing I notice when opening the door to Tsunade's office is Naruto's bright orange hoodie. I'd recognize that hoodie anywhere. It's freaking orange for God's sake!

" Sasuke… Where were you. It's already been 15 minutes since I called you down," Tsunade says looking at her watch.

"... The washroom," it's technically the truth because I did go to the washroom.

"Nevermind… just sit down," she waves me over, and I take a seat next to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto,"

"...Hello... Sasuke," his voice sounds shaky… Was this guy crying?

"Sasuke I need to ask a favor of you," Tsunade starts " Naruto has been injured, he needs to go home,"

"Can't he call his parents?"

"Well, that's the thing," She says " both his parents are at work, and Naruto doesn't want to bother them. I asked him who he trusted to get him home safely, and he asked for you,"

"I can't… I have class,"

"... Sasuke... Please," Naruto pleads.

I turn, and look at his face. His eyes are getting all watery. I get this weird gut wrenching feeling. It's like someone grabbed my intestines, and is pulling at it.

"Let's go,"

Naruto lets out a breath of relief, and stands up.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," he says, and walks out the door.

I sit there for about 3 more minutes, pretending to be figuring out what buses to take, but I'm really just putting time between Naruto and I, so that it seems like our visits here weren't related. Apparently, Naruto got my plan, and is waiting for me at the back of the school, where there are no windows. We start walking in silence until I realize something. How do I take someone home, when I don't even know where they live.

"Where do you live?"

"Um… Eastwater," Oh! My neighbourhood is close to his; I could just walk back home.

"Uh… We should take the 340," he says, then starts playing with the big Aero logo on his shirt.

I sigh, and continue walking.

"Hey! Naruto," he cringes, and I know he heard, so I continue, "you got hurt right?"

We turn the corner, and stop next to the big long pole with the bus sing on it. On it is drawn a big blue bus with the number 430 under it.

"Um… Yeah," he whispers.

"Where is it?" Ok... That was a little blunt, but hey! I don't see no injury.

"Now?" He looks very (I mean _very_ )nervous.

"Yeah… I wanna see where it is,"

"At a bus stop?"

"...Yeah," it can't be that private.

He grabs the hems of both of his hoodie and his shirt, and lifts them up (ok I jinxed it). And then all I see are bandages. They start at his belly button, and disappear under the folds of his shirt. It's like someone threw a white blanket over his torso.

"What are they?"

"Um… mostly… mostly cuts, burns… bruises"

I reach to touch them, but he steps back and says, "don't… Please,"

"Sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay,"

"Well…" I start "who did it,"

He just stares at his shoes, and says nothing.

We stay quiet, and I start feeling bad for him. I should help right ? I mean mom says it's good to help. So does dad. And so does everybody I know. But when people at school find out, I become dead meat. But what if I help him, but I keep it a secret. If they don't know, then nothing happens to me.

"I'm walking you home,"

"You are,"

"No I mean…" I take a deep breath. "From now on, I'll take you home everyday,"

He starts blushing furiously. "No, you don't have to… I'm fine,"

"No you're not," I protest. "...Besides, I won't won't take no for an answer," I cross my arms.

"The bus… It's here,"

We don't say anymore on the subject, so I just assume he agrees.

* * *

I never broke my promise. Ever since that monday, I've dropped Naruto home every single day.

We've started "talking". I put it like that because I ask questions, and he answers… when he feels like it. I know his birthday, and his favorite colour. And that's it…

Itachi sat beside me at the dining table once, and said " you know you communicate more". Mum says I'm nicer, dad says I help more, and Kiba says I smile more, he asked me if I met anyone new once. I couldn't tell him, so I just said something good happened. Did anything good happen?...

* * *

I'm so tired. So I never told you guys this, but it actually takes me a few days to write my chapters. When I started this chapter, I loved it. But then it just kinda went downhill from there, and I started not liking it. So then I finished the chapter a couple of weeks ago, and then I tried to upload it. Every time I would try to do it. I was just so not proud of my work. So I made a couple of changements, and here it is. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
